Snippets
by fukudump
Summary: A collection of character-centric Code Lyoko drabbles. Will contain future, AU and RP themes in time. Drabble #4: Sims. "They may be a virtual family but she knew her virtual parents would never leave virtual Aelita behind."
1. Sleepless, Yumi

_So I figured I should start putting something up here so my page doesn't look empty. Normally, I'm an artist but sometimes I have small drabbles that like to appear from time to time so I'll be archiving them here. Just to be clear, some of the drabbles will contain noncanon fics which includes future, AU and RP. I'll make sure to notify it in the chapter title in case you're the kind of person who skips over that stuff. _

* * *

They were at it again.

It was the 2nd one this week and the 3rd one to happen in the middle of the night this month. Regardless of how many times they fought, Yumi was sick and tired of it all. She knew her parents still loved each other but their constant bickering over the stupidest things are just so exhausting. She didn't have an idea what the reason could be this time but it seemed to be major. She could hear their screaming through the walls of her room from all the way downstairs.

It was times like this she wished she could scream at the both of them to shut up and make up, hoping it would solve things. At age 10, it seemed like a good idea but at age 14, she knows it wouldn't do anything but add fuel to the fire.

If she could, she'd want to run to any of her friends' houses and spend the night there, or at least until her parents stopped fighting. Alas, she lost all of them a year ago and her only friends lived at the school. She wasn't allowed on campus late at night by either the faculty or her parents.

There had been times Yumi would try drastic measures to ignore the fighting but at the last second, she wusses out because she didn't want to ruin her body.

All she's doing to ignore the fighting is staying in her room and trying to get some sleep. Hiroki laid in her arms, already in a deep sleep after being comforted by the older girl when their parent's shouting were too loud to handle on his own. However, Yumi laid in her bed, eyes wide open. There was school tomorrow and a possible XANA attack that could happen at any moment but sleeping wasn't easy for her. Sleeping was never easy for her.

All she could do is wait for the fighting to stop.


	2. Ignore, Odd

_"Oh gee wow, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."_

_"You have a pretty hard life there."_

_"I agree, must be pretty tough for you, huh?"_

The ridicule and sarcastic remarks coming from his friends didn't faze him. He actually saw it coming from a mile, much to his disappointment. He was hoping they would at least _try_ to understand why his parents irritated him so much.

The story was that neither of his parents had a problem with Odd; it was the other way around.

It was great his parents were so supportive and ignore all of his faults. Odd could appreciate that.

What he didn't appreciate was his parents being supportive of _everything_ his sisters do to him. Teasing him, mocking him, pulling all the pranks on him…even locking him in the bathroom for the entire night.

The first time one of his sisters pulled a prank on him was when he was four; they were shopping one day and pretended to leave him alone in the shopping mall. Odd cried nonstop that day and when he ran to his mother, she turned to him with the biggest smile on her face and said, "She's just being playful, Odd. You'll get used to it!" When he cried to his dad about it, he said the same exact line, with a pat on the head that added salt to injury.

Odd knew his mom and dad are good people but he can't help but think they can be unintentionally cruel sometimes.

Everyone fails to see how that could be possible but he did.


	3. Red, Yumi

Yumi kept a lot of secrets to herself.

She never found a reason why she should share them with people, even to her closest friends. Even when she did, she stayed silent. Some secrets were better left unmentioned.

One secret she kept was her opinion on the color red. She never admited it to anyone but her favorite color wasn't always black; it used to be red. It was an important color in Japan, as well as being a pretty color.

Red was also the color of blood; just like the blood she saw when she lost her sibling that night. They didn't even get a chance to enjoy a single breath of life. After all, they was just a lump of flesh within the sea of red.

She saw red in a different light after that night and eventually turned to black for comfort. Black was calming. Black was dark. Black had no colors. Black didn't have red. _Black wasn't red._

Even at the age of 16, she couldn't wear a red shirt without some black being slapped onto her wardrobe. She has a reputation around school of being the 'Goth girl' or the 'Dark girl'. but she didn't care. Black kept her sane and she had a right to worry about her well being.

No one knew how much the sight of red made her feel sick inside. No one ever will.


	4. Sims, Aelita

"What kind of game is this, Odd?"

"Well, its the kind of game you're practically God of everything! You can make your own houses, neighborhoods and even people! I know you're not a gaming person but trust me Aelita, its a lot of fun!"

"...What's the occasion? Is it my birthday?"

"Just think of it as a gift from all of us. We all chipped in to pay for it but_ I_ thought of the idea."

She couldn't help but giggle as she took the case. "It's very kind of you-all of you. Thank you."

That night, she looked up the gift her friends had given her to have a better understanding of it. Odd's claims were proven right as she went on in her reading but there was something that caught her attention: The possiblities of families in the game.

It should've been obvious that it was possible to create families from the start but she hadn't thought of that until now. After the realization, another idea had come to mind.

She started by creating a man, followed by a woman to be his wife and eventually a little girl to be their daughter. The models were generic and unoriginal, which is normal for someone first starting out in these kind of games. However, she already had what names to use in mind:

**WALDO SCHAEFFER**  
**ANTHEA SCHAEFFER**  
**AELITA SCHAEFFER**

The family was complete and sent off to their new home. Aelita felt a pain in her heart when she saw the new family being all happy and warm to each other just how her parents used to be. She even felt a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite the pain of nostalgia and longing desire to see her parents glooming over her, she had a tearful smile on her face.

They may be a virtual family but she knew her virtual parents would never leave virtual Aelita behind.

* * *

_I bet 10 bucks that either Anthea or Franz will fall into a pool with no ladder and die. _


End file.
